The present invention is relevant to plastic brooms and more particularly concerns brooms of the type imitating the roadman broom of birch or heather.
Such brooms allow a longevity decidedly longer than that of the usual broom of natural boughs, and provide the same flexibility in utility for cleaning of sidewalks, gutters, etc..
Plastic brooms offering this particularity are already known, and notably those relating to the disclosures of the French Pat. No. 69 07 121, No. 70 26 760, No. 72 22 841 and No. 75 32 093.
All the four patents aforesaid describe plastic brooms made by injection molding, and are characterized in that they comprise a group of boughs, either molded together, or joined together through transversal strips, and that are disposed around a slit tube, then covered by a bushing.
These devices show various disadvantages concerning production costs and price: in the case of boughs flatly molded for a single set with transversal strips, the cost of the mold is very important and the winding around the broom hum is difficult, because of the quality of the plastics. In the case of boughs mechanically assembled through an independent binding strip, the assembling operation is therefore longer and costlier. Moreover these devices do not allow replacing of one or several boughs without changing the bundle set. Finally the plastic brooms of this type always have the twigs of the same bough independent from each other. Taking into account the variations in the rigidity of the plastics in the process of utilization and according the ambient temperature, it is frequent that these twigs appear in certain cases ineffectual, for instance for separating wet dead leaves or oiled papers from the ground.